The present disclosure relates generally to lighting devices and in particular to an LED-based lamp having a form factor compatible with standard MR16 lamps.
One popular type of halogen lamp is the multifaceted reflector (“MR”) type. MR lamps are generally conical in shape, with a halogen bulb placed in front of a multifaceted reflector that directs the light toward a front face. The facets of the reflector provide a pleasingly soft edge to the emergent light beam. “MR16” refers to an MR-type lamp with a 2-inch diameter at the front face. Numerous lighting systems and fixtures have been designed to accommodate MR16 lamps.
It is known that the efficiency of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), measured, e.g., in lumens/watt, is generally higher than that of halogen bulbs. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an LED-based lamp having a form factor compatible with fixtures designed for MR16 lamps.